


What they have to offer

by LazySadPotatoComix



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe where everyone is the same except Soundwave adopts a baby Starscream, Dadwave, Fluffy Ending, Gen, It’s adoption if you just pick up a baby off the streets right?, Mentions of economic and political problems, Pre-War, Soundwave hasn’t met Megatron yet, Soundwave is a dad now, Theft, There’s no Rumble Or Frenzy yet, Very Young Starscream, Young Soundwave, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySadPotatoComix/pseuds/LazySadPotatoComix
Summary: Soundwave was pretty young and stupid back then.But really, can you blame him for hating the caste system in Cybertron?Though it is a pretty stupid idea to steal from the rich.But on the bright side, Soundwave stole from the rich and found something worth more than crowns and jewels.
Relationships: Soundwave & Starscream (Transformers)
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093751
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	What they have to offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot fanfic of a small idea I had 2 years ago.
> 
> So sorry if it seems weird at parts, it was a pretty old draft I just decided to continue working on.

Soundwave almost stumbled as he continued to run. Angry shouts and blaster fire rang out.

Does any of those damn Vosian guards know how to calm down for just a klik?!

He realised his frustration had slipped freely into the bond when LaserBeak chirped at him from behind his glass casing. He absently stroked a digit onto the glass as reassurance while he continued to run.

The bag filled with units and credits were dragging him down, but he couldn’t just leave it behind, he needed to find somewhere to hide.

He hurry ducked and ran into the shadows of the tall buildings Vos had to offer, the city was built just like the other high caste systems, rich mechs who believed any bot lower than their status belonged to the darkness.

And so he did, he slipped into the darkness and watched the guards run past him. He stayed silent, waiting, listening. The bag growing to heavy to carry in his servos. He dropped it to the ground, hearing all the treasures clink together, and sat heavily beside it.

He sighed in frustration.

Was the Cybertron he called home really home? With all the rich and poor, all the soldiers and slaves? There was nothing but politics and controversy. Economic problems and Racial discrimination looming over every mech in the planet and yet the high caste ignore these problems because they think a few extra shannix and sweet talking meant every little trouble they had was instantly fixed.

He wasn’t poor, he wasn’t a slave or a gladiator or a miner, He was part of the high caste. The council.

He took one look at the way of the low caste’s living environment and instead of turning his back on them like the other snobbish disgraces in the council, he studied them.

He saw what the gladiators had to do to entertain the high caste. Slaughtering their companions, only showing regret after the curtains close on the stage they were forced upon.

It disgusted him that they had to live like that because of the council.

The mech sat there longer and looked at the bag.

Perhaps he should’ve taken more from them, watch the kingdom of Vos get destroyed from the inside out. It would’ve been a delight to see the ‘king’ finally learn a few things about the poor.

He slowly got up and went to pick up the bag when the sound of pede steps could be heard.

The mech stopped, staying in the shadows and making sure he couldn’t be seen.

A seeker, walked through the alleyway, holding something close and something—

His spark dropped.

And than it started melting at the sight.

The Seeker stopped walking and looked around, he carefully knelt down and placed his treasure down on the floor and started running back to the direction he came.

He stared for a moment longer, knowing he should just take the bag home and leave, he had to do something about it but if he went back now...

What sane mech would leave something so valuable?

He started walking toward the treasure, it was like it was calling to him, he knew this was a bad idea but...he had to.

If no bot wanted it, he certainly did.

And he will make them regret leaving something so precious in the dark alleys of Vos, just to be forgotten.

He picked up the treasure, it glowed and it was magnificent, it was concerning how light it was but it’ll be just fine in his servos.

The mech’s thoughts were cut off as soon as he heard the guards coming back, he looked around and didn’t know where to put the treasure other than his bag.

So he did.

Carefully wrapping the treasure with a silk cloth, he carefully placed the treasure into the bag and started running, holding the bag so he wouldn’t accidentally break the treasure.

He kept running. Running until he found the hole he crawled out of, Soundwave carefully slipped in through the window and closed it back shut. He observed the outside, watching, waiting, for any signs that he had been followed. 

Once he was in the clear he walked into his temporary abode, holding his newfound treasure close to his chassis as he walked toward his quarters. Inside, Ravage was draped across the carpet lazily, as he noticed Soundwave and the strangely wrapped object in a cloth. He stared at it questioningly but as Laserbeak flew and landed carefully onto the counter at the far side of the wall, Ravage thought that this wrapped object must’ve been the ‘treasure’ his carrier had almost risked his life for. 

Soundwave slowly walked towards his berth and carefully placed the treasure on one-two-three pillows before he went to his closet and hid the other treasures he found.

Ravage laid there, questioning why the wrapped treasure wasn’t going to be hidden in the closet with the others. Curiosity overcame Ravage’s processor and he slowly got up from his position, jumping onto the berth with care. He approached the wrapped up treasure, but then it shifted, Ravage stopped. This, this might’ve been a trap. Ravage glanced back at Soundwave, who had his back toward him, he didn’t seem to notice the moving treasure. Ravage nearly jumped when the cloth started moving again but more insistently. Since his carrier wasn’t aware about the situation, Ravage would just take it into his own servos. Ravage slowly approached the cloth, stalking close, until the cloth moved again but this time with a quiet whine.

Ravage stilled.

Then waited.

The cloth moved again and moved over, unintentionally closer to Ravage.

Ravage was about to jump back until the wrap shook and revealed a face, a rather chubby yet innocent face.

Ravage stared. It was a sparkling. Surely, this was a mistake, Soundwave would’ve known that there was a sparkling with the treasure and he would’ve dealt with the problem, unless-

A million questions had been answered as the sparking shook again, blowing an angry raspberry in it’s ‘restraints’ and the cloth fell off its frame. A pair of wings fluttered freely from where the cloth had been making it hard to move, and around the Sparkling’s waste, was a large golden crown.

Ravage stared, a seekerling was sitting in the middle of the Winglord of Vos’ crown. Even as so many questions were answered, so many more rose above and filled Ravage’s still very young processor.

As he tried to answer the questions himself, Soundwave approached.

Ravage numbly watched as his carrier took hold of the crown and walked back to the closet as if the Seekerling sitting there didn’t even exist—

Than there came a whine.

Soundwave stopped and looked back at the small Seeker.

It brought it’s servos up and grabbed pathetically at the air, sobbing softly.

Soundwave slowly walked back to the Seeker and handed the crown back, except the Seeker grabbed Soundwave’s foredigit instead. Soundwave stared at it, the small servos clasping around his one digit. Soundwave placed the crown back down on the berth and held the Seeker in his arms.

The seekerling cooed happily.

Soundwave smiled behind his mask and stroked the back of the Seeker’s helm.

“Starscream: is alright in Soundwave’s care”

The Seeker cooed and babbled, taking Soundwave’s digit and letting out an excited laugh.

Ravage watched from the side, feeling the emotions dripping from his carrier’s spark. As he stared at the Seeker held in Soundwave’s arms, he supposed that, among all the units and credits and crowns Vos had to offer, this was the most special treasure they had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I might not continue this AU but who knows.
> 
> Maybe I will.


End file.
